Possession
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: Kagome didn’t taste like he had believed she would. She tasted so much better – like electricity before a storm. Wild and liberating, heating his blood and fogging his senses. Oneshot. SesshoumaruKagome.


Errr...I should've been working on _Moonbeam and Ebony_ I know. But this wanted to be written (a challenge for the community _iyfic contest_) and wanted to be posted too. I hope you enjoy my little oneshot because it took a lot of creativity to make it. (one would be surprised considering that this is probably -somewhat- a cliche)

It's a oneshot so this is the only thing I've got right now. Excuse the mistakes because it doesn't have a beta reader - did what I could myself. Enjoy and possibly review? (puppy dog eyes)

* * *

_Possession_

* * *

Kagome had never met something that could rival the sheer beauty of the night sky in the Feudal Era.

The natural dark surrounding her, the blue and black expense littered with shimmering stars...so unlike the future where there was always something glittery and false to banish the shadows people seemed to fear so much. In her world the stars were almost extinct - dimmed by the artificial lights or hidden by tall skyscrapers.

Here there was not even the whisper of such things. In this moment there was only nature. The churning sea in front, the endless sky above and the crisp, spring wind all around her.

Not a sign of Naraku or his incarnations, not a thought spared of the upcoming battle that would decide their fates. Epic some would call it, senseless tragedy Kagome believed it to be.

The young miko curled her toes in the sand and tilted her head up to catch another glimpse of the stars. When she had been a child, she had always tried to stay up past her curfew to -hopefully- see the _'specks of light and magic'_ appear but here they were everywhere. Surrounding a flawless moon of pale white.

It was one of those magical moments people tended to remember throughout life and Kagome wanted to bathe in it as much as she could before her personal _'slave driver'_ came to monopolize the rest of her time.

"You're early tonight." She leaned back, using her hands as support, and allowed a sly smile to twist her lips upwards. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you actually missed me."

Kagome didn't really expect _him_ to respond to her teases - he was above such things after all - but she was pleasantly surprised when he came forward, pristine and immaculate as ever, to stand next to her.

It was strange...to see a miko such as her, untrained before she had stumbled upon this time, and a daiyoukai such as him, possessing enough raw power to send a shiver up her spine, enjoying a clear night together. As mutual acquaintances, as friends, as perhaps more... (If Kagome dared think that, she kept it to herself not to make him angry)

He was probably aware that she was watching him from the corner of her eye but his expression never once betrayed annoyance or anything remotely close to emotion.

The young miko smiled to herself, pushing an ebony strand of hair behind her ear. Everything was slow and purposeful when it came to the demon lord Sesshoumaru, but in this case she wondered just what that purpose was. She had never been good at guessing his intentions...

His interest in the jewel hunt had been a curiosity to Kagome since the beginning. Sesshoumaru had not shown interest in the shards in the least bit but it had been blindingly obvious that he had desired the demise of Naraku. The Shikon jewel was one way of accomplishing such a thing.

Joining their little group shouldn't have come as such a surprise but it had been a shock when he did announce his intentions of actively participating in destroying the dark hanyou and his minions. Kagome had never thought Sesshoumaru could stand the presence of three humans and a filthy half-demon for more than a few seconds - that, of course, didn't stop her from sitting Inuyasha until he did accept the generous offer.

And here they were. Hunter and hunted (though who was one or the other remained a mystery) together in the great run. Supposedly tapping into the _'immense source of energy hidden deep inside'_ if Kagome was to believe the demon lord.

Hardly so. She didn't believe herself strong in any way. And Sesshoumaru wasn't doing anything to help her at the present moment.

Actually, he was watching the moon and she was watching him. Feeling herself overflow with emotions because he was just so surreal and untouchable in her eyes.

Because he was so beautiful it hurt. This was his element, his territory, and the young miko thought it unfair that the moon was so close to her and that she couldn't even touch it like in one of her childhood fantasies.

_'Definitely unfair that he has pretty hair that resembles spun silk and I don't. I won't even mention the fact that his eyes are burnished amber or that I'd like to kiss him...'_

Kagome stood up; a permanent smile plastered on her face, and dusted her short skirt of sand grains. (Trying to ignore the fact that her hormones were currently sulking in the background after she had just slapped them silly)

"Shall we? I think Inuyasha will barge in here any moment now if I don't go back to the camp soon." Rambling...she hated rambling like an idiot!

The fact that Sesshoumaru had barely bothered to turn his head to look at her smiling, overly-cheerful visage helped make her feel even more foolish. For a moment Kagome was afraid that he was just going to look at her like he sometimes did, gaze fixed and intense like she had suddenly become a beacon in the dark, but the feeling was quickly dispelled.

"So eager to tap into your powers tonight priestess..."

Funny how that had sounded more like a statement than a question. He had that particular ability to toy with words like he toyed with lives.

_'Tonight is different from the others...I'm scared of breaking the routine.'_

Kagome crossed her arms and looked at the demon lord like he had gone mad, in the process managing to forget that she was in the presence of a ruthless killer.

"Tonight is the last night before the grand battle. Since you always keep telling me that I'm weak and fragile because I'm human..." A huff of indignation. "shouldn't I want to remedy that particular weakness as much as I can?"

She missed the minutest twitch of the lord's lips.

"Humans are beyond salvation. It is in their blood to be weak."

Kagome's eye twitched but she did her best to spear her offender with the iciest look her forget-me-not eyes could muster. It might've been enough to make Inuyasha weary but definitely not Sesshoumaru.

He seemed utterly uninterested.

"You can not deny it. Humans are easily killed and are therefore weak." To reinforce his words, the snow-haired demon flexed his claws and brought them dangerously close to his companion's neck. They glowed bright green portraying a stark contrast against Kagome's pale visage.

For one so small to be threatened by another who was so much bigger and immeasurably powerful, the young miko should have been trembling where she stood. Instead there was a wistful sort of smile on her face that had Sesshoumaru's eyes glinting eerily.

The cursed priestess was still smiling.

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?" Her tone was gentle and her eyes infinitely blue; his hand faltered slightly in its path to destruction.

If only he could move it forward...his quest could be over now. It would take only a swipe of his claws, a drop of his poison to kill, that which had always been in his way to gaining Tetsusaiga. In his way to destruct Inuyasha and the cursed blood that ran through the half-demon's veins.

That which had always stood in his path to complete self-control.

Kagome had expected him to kill her. She had expected to feel pain and her life force flowing out of her. She certainly hadn't expected to feel Sesshoumaru thread his fingers through her hair and gently pull her forward.

She hadn't really...

Kagome felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes. They spiked her long lashes with crystal drops of water, unknowingly tugging at the heartstrings of her captor. Those strings stretched tightly, threatening to snap and break because of those luminous eyes.

"There is no one to convince miko. The human race is weak and faulty, dirty and devious and it generally fends for only itself. Most have no honor and only a desire to live so strong they disregard others' lives."

"We are not..." Kagome began heatedly, feeling her voice quake with emotion.

"You should not be a part of such a species. You are above other humans."

The words were spoken impassively and it took Kagome a few seconds to comprehend their meaning.

Her lips trembled and Sesshoumaru felt the threads holding his restraint give away with an almost audible snap.

One arm wasn't enough to wrap around her waist but it would have to do. She was like glass in his arms and Sesshoumaru wondered if she would break when she came in contact with the sharp angles of his metal armor.

She didn't. Instead she was pliant and soft, melting against him when he perused her unpainted mouth with his own. She didn't protest but instead gave her own passionate response to his advance.

Kagome didn't taste like he had believed she would. She tasted so much better - like electricity before a storm. Wild and liberating, heating his blood and fogging his senses.

He tasted power and magic on her tongue and there had never been something so addicting as her taste.

Tomorrow he would fight alongside this slip of a priestess and be, nothing more and nothing less, than the cold Western Lord; but tonight there would be no secrets, no masks and no pretenses.

His youki flared to life and her miko energy rose to meet it, clashing, fighting for dominance and supremacy. Her clothes fluttered to the ground and he growled his approval when she bared her throat to him without fear. He scraped his fangs against her pulse point and felt moderately satisfied when she released a shuddering breath in response.

It would be the first among many. Moans and screams and sighs that spoke of just how much she wanted him...

Tonight he wanted to peer into her soul and possess her body. Tonight she gave him and he took.

If the future was unknown, the present was only theirs. And they could make the best of it.

* * *

I am so mean I swear. Leaving things like that. No smut! (tsk, tsk, tsk) Hmmm...maybe another time. Right now I'll just leave you hanging and run before you decide you want to maim me! (hides)

Opinions are eagerly expected. No flames please...don't like, don't read! (ducks mob of angry crickets)


End file.
